This invention relates to vehicle bodywork components.
Vehicle bodywork components are conventionally made from steel sheets having painted surfaces that provide a protection against corrosion. If trims or the like are mounted on bodywork components of this kind, they are typically secured by means of additional securing elements which engage in cutouts in the sheet or pass through such cutouts. These securing elements cause problems of corrosion and increase the weight of the bodywork components, which are in any case undesirably heavy because of the steel sheets.